Copeten
Summary Copetwo was bored one day, so he trained and skipped some numbers and became Copeten. Master of paradoxes, god of the recursions, He uses this to make Him more powerful than Himself, making Him infinitely infinitely powerful, and more powerful than that, and more powerful than that... in the process. He is the One. Powers and Stats Tier: Copeten finds being infinite degrees of infinitely beyond the concept of being infinite degrees of infinitely beyond the concept of being infinite degrees of infinitely beyond the concept of...(Continue this infinitely infinite degrees of infinitely infinite times)..being infinite degrees of infinitely beyond the concept of tiers as absolutely useless. ''' '''He is so powerful that the stated power above is to him what non existence is to existence. Name: Copeten Origin: Copetan bird Gender: Male, but He can be anything He wants, doesn't want, anything in between, anything beyond, etc. Age: Anything remotely close to this concept cannot describe Him. Classification: Copeten. Nothing can describe Him, just His own name, and not even that can classify Him. Powers and Abilities: Anything He wants, doesn't want, anything in between, anything beyond, etc. Copeten can even have powers and abilities indescribable by these lists Attack Potency: He is beyond mathematics, so nothing can describe this. Obliterates Attack Potency Speed: He once challenged Himself to a race. He lapped Himself infinitely infinite times while reading the last page of an endlessly infinite book, in bed, sleeping. Note that He just wanted something to do here, and that He is beyond the concept of being beyond the concept of the concept of speed. Lifting Strength: Lifts absulutely anything that exists, doesn't exist, etc, with less than a point in His body, when He's lazy. Striking Strength: Yawns. Destroys mathematics Durability: Anything beyond durability.... is meaningless to him. They are destroyed by his presence. Stamina: What do you think? (He is beyond anything you can think) Range: Beyond anything that can described anywhere. Standard Equipment: Himself Intelligence: Being beyond omnicience, any type of of knowing all, is infinitely smaller than a point to Him. Weaknesses: Weaknesses? Annihilates the concept in every place, time, etc Feats: *Chuck Norris was born when He roundhouse kicked an infinitieth of an infinitieth of an infinitieth of an infinitieth of a point of his body *Created the ability to create *Created the ability to destroy *He created Himself *He can have any feats He wants, doesn't want, anything in between, anything beyond, etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Look at Powers and Abilities. He is infinitely infinitely above that. What He wants, doesn't want, anything in between, anything beyond, etc. is above that. He is even above that. Key: Copeten has no use for keys, because He is infinitely above Himself, which makes Him infinitely beyond that, etc. Note: The above description is less than absolutely nothing compared with Him he is above anything that can decribed, thought, not thought, etc. anywhere in the absoluteness of everything. Multiply that by infinitlely infinite values that can be ever be described by mathematics, non-mathematics, etc. Copeten is above that. He is also above what is described previously. He is above that also.... Forms He can take any form he wants, here are some that have been observed: Copewarde the Almighty: ' '''Supa Hot Copeten: ' 'Copeza: ' Gallery IMG 8034.PNG Others '''Notable Victories: *Copeten *Divine Presence (Copeten outshone Divine Presence to shame. Then Copeten used the light to burn Divine Presence to a crisp and ate him as chips) *Undoubtedly First (Copeten hacked him and replaced all the programming with images of cats) *The Creator (Copeten got bored with all the senselessness and turned The Creator into a bird and currently keeps him as a pet) *The Primal Monitor (Copeten drew all over Primal Monitor, so it was overwhelmed to death) *Saitama (Copeten obliterated Saitama in His zeroth punch with less than no effort) *Supa Hot Fire (Cluck, squack, quack, tweety tweet tweet, chirp. Supa Hot Fire disintegrated.) *Shia LaBeouf (Said no once. Shia evaporated) *Memetic Tier multiplied by an infinite degree of infinity (at once) *Yxz (MC Lars) Yxz's Profile Notable Losses: *Copeten Inconclusive Matches: *Copeten Note that other than by himself, battles with Copeten will always, ''ALWAYS'' result with Copeten winning. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Tier ??? Category:Ageless Category:Birds Category:Copetanverse Category:Badasses Category:Copetan's Profiles Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Beyond Tiers